The wiki crew episode one: Hair you go buddy
plays pinkie's theme its about time and shows words Choclate smoothie prouductions presents...* Goldspark: Heck to the hey The Wiki crew Alicup: Hello everyone and here is the first episode of The wiki crew ... im one of its memebers and um yeah Ana: *is wearing mermaid tail* do i really have to wear this Alicup: well we dared you so you did it Ana: I did what eh you strap me down and put it on me Alicup: Eh who cares i know i don't Goldspark: Uh hey guys whats oh um*sees Ana* Hot outfit.... Ana: yeah i know so uh wheres Rainbowzkie? Goldspark: oh see went to get a new due Alicup: a new due why? Goldspark: Think its because someone dared her to do it or something *door opens and Rbzkie steps in* Goldsprk: Woah Alicup: Omigosh Ana: DUDE!!! Rbzkie: Hey guys *hair is tail spikey and blue* Ana: You dyed your hair? WHY?! Rainbowzkie: Cause you said you wish i was Sonic Ana: Dude i never said that Rainbowzkie: Oh really *flashbackkkkkkkk* Alicup: who said that? Ana and Rainbowzkie: *are playing Mario and Sonic olympics* Ana: Rainbowzkie? Rainbowzkie: yeah Ana: be like sonic and get me a soda from the fridge fast Rainbowzkie: okay? *walks to fridge* *realityyyyyyyy* Alicup: Seriously who said that? Ana: didnt mean litterally Rainbowzkie: well whats done is done Goldspark: hey wheres Surprise1? Surprise1: AHHHHHH!!!! *falls into studio* Everybody: ........................... Goldspark: found her... Rainbowzkie: da heck happen to you Surprise1: One minute im updating some stuff on social media then next i wake up being shot outta cannon *knock knock* Ana; could you get i would but with this thing on a can barely walk Alicup: *rolls eyes and opens door* Pacifica: Hi Alicup: *slams door* Pacifica!!!! Surprise1: girl next door Pacifica? Alicup: Yes!!! What we do? Rainbowzkie: let her in Ochie: yep, kid always gives me a belly rub mhmm (Ochie is my female pet kitten i got a few weeks back AWESOME right?) Alicup: Fine but i warned you all *opens door* Pacifica: I'll ignore the fact that you slamed the door in my face *walks in* Ana: hi there Pacifica: Yay you got me a pet mermaid!!!! *gets on Ana* Giddyup!! Ana: Excuse me? Pacifica: GIDDDDDDDYUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ana: Ok ok ok *inches like a worm* Goldsprk: Ok am i the only one seeing this? Rainbowzkie: Hey surprise pass me my i pod Surprise1: ok *gives it to her* Hair you go buddy Get it hahahaha!!! Everybody:............. Ochie: LAME!!!! Alicup: ok how bout we end this weird episode *turns off camera* Pacifica: What am i suppose to say again? Goldspark: your testing them Pacifica: Oh um your testing them Goldspark: no no ugh just say the lines Pacifica: K if you read all of this say Generosity in the comments cause the song Acoutistic and Mando made is awesome leave some dares in the comments and um we'll see you soon *turns off camera Thx for reading now :D ;) <3 Seriously do it T_T Now....... Now submit dares now NOW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( Category:The wiki crew episodes